


Just a Ring

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ring that Jo gave Mäx years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Ring

There's a ring Jo gave Mäx years ago. It's plain, just a silver band, nothing special but Mäx never takes it off except when he needs to dry the skin underneath it. It's just a ring, just a little token of affection that meant something a long time ago, back when they were almost something more. And even though Jo was the one who broke it off, that ring does something to his insides every time he looks at it. No matter how many fights they have, no matter how many girlfriends they go through, Mäx won't take it off.


End file.
